The Special Hunter
by AdelaFlores
Summary: Its about teen wolf. Set in after season 3. About a witch who falls in love with a werewolf.


Paste your document here...

Summary:

Rose Blackwell was not a regular girl. She and her four best friends, Emma, Gia, Alex, and Sophia were all witches. But they were all also werewolf hunters. They all formed a coven and promised each other to protect one another no matter the cost. They hid their true identity because the other hunters would kill them or hunt them down to kill the werewolves with their special powers. But, that was until they got transferred to Beacon Hills to kill a werewolf pack.

Chapter 1:

_Somewhere in Miami, Florida_

_Rose's POV:_

"So! What are we going to do today?" said Alex

"I don't know. Oh! Want to go to the ..." Knock Knock Knock came from the door, which interrupted Rose from answering her question?

Everyone stood up quickly, I put my hand up to signal them to wait. No one was supposed to know that we're here, except for Level Eight hunters. I got up carefully and got the dagger out of my right boot where I always keep it. I walked slowly to the door, dagger raised high and opened the door. As soon as the door opened I grabbed the person's arm twisted it behind his back and placed the dagger to his throat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I growled in his ear.

"Um...Rose you know who I am and I can't breathe." said Shan

"Oh My God Shan! I'm so sorry, but you knew this would happen. I showed you the secret knock code to let us know it was you-You dumbass!" I yelled at Shan but trying not to laugh at the same time because when I let him go he fell flat on his face.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" I laughed and laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Laugh all you want because I have to tell you something about what the council said about you and your girls" said Shan seriously.

"What did they say about us?" I said

"Well they want to transfer you guys to Beacon Hills, California." said Shan

"What! But why I thought we're to stay here and keep the werewolves under control because no one else could. Now they want to transfer us. What the hell, Shan! What the fuck is going on?" I said angrily

"I don't have all the details, all I know is that the pack down there killed a alpha pack and also a dark druid." said Shan

"Well, what's that got to do with us?" I said impatiently

"Well the hunters down there couldn't handle it and the rogue hunters the Argents helped the werewolves when they could. So they need you guys down there to clean up and to get rid of the werewolves plus the Argents" said Shan

"Well okay we'll go down there and do all that only on one condition." I said to Shan.

"Great! What condition? said Shan curiously.

"Well, that we get to go to high school while we're hunting them down at the same time." I said nervously, hoping he'll agree to the condition.

"Well I'll ask them okay it's not always guaranteed. Are you willing to take the risk?" said Shan, smiling

"Thank You! Thank You!" I said while jumping into his arms.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down!" said Shan while laughing.

"Ok! Let me go and tell the girls!" I squealed and jumped out his arms to walk to where they were standing waiting for me to tell them what's going on.

"Hold on a sec. I forgot to tell you guys you leave in one week. Ok?" said Shan

"Ok, I can't wait to go!" I said

"Alright, see you guys then. Bye." said Shan. He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me.

"Wait! You're coming with us?" I asked puzzled

"Of course you didn't think that you guys would go alone did you?" said Shan

"Yeah, I did think that." I said to him

"Well, you're not. Who else is going to protect you guys?" said Shan with an amused look on his face

"What! We don't need help! Well let me tell you something! WE DON'T NEED HELP!" I yelled in Shan's face

"Calm down! I'm was only playing." Said Shan while laughing pleased with how he got to me.

"Oh okay. Sorry." I said, a little embossed

"It's okay. I'm just going to give you the rest of the information and to help set you up." said Shan

"Oh ok. Well see you then. Bye." I said to Shan while he was turning to leave.

"Bye." Said Shan while going out the door and closing it behind him.

I turn back around to tell the girls to get ready to pack.


End file.
